Gasoline
by Shy and Crush
Summary: How would the eight bishounen of Weiss and Schwartz survive in jail? AU, multiple pairings, Prostitution, Murder, Language,OoC, all the good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Shy: Ohayo! *waves and smiles* I really hope that we've caught your attention with this one. We wanna go far with this story but that all depends on you minna-san, ne? I really hope that maybe you'll be good to us and like our idea ^_^ Pwetty Pease. Please give it a chance, it will get better. 

Crush: these are the things you need to know to start understanding our story -_-'

The time they're in jail for:

Yoji – Rape - 22

Aya – Abuse - 10

Ken – Man 2 - life (Ken also starts out as a guard)

Omi – Prostitution and homicide – life

Crawford – Taxevation – 7

Schuldig – assault with a deadly weapon – 7

Farfie (do we really need to say?) – life

Nagi: drugs, possession, and blah – 6

Warning: we aren't absolutely positive on the real time spent in jail for all of these but we are hoping that most of them are close ^_^ please no flaming but if you know, we would quite appreciate the heads up thanx!!! 

Pairings: 

OmixSchu

FarfiexYoji (sorta)

KenxNagi

AyaxCrawford

Plus: Omi x lotso ppl ^^

Disclaimer: We don't own Weiss or Schwarz as much as we loved to, if we did we wouldn't just be writing stories about them ~_~''' or the songs that we use for quotes this one is "My own Prison" by Creed don't own that either!

__

Dedicated to Brianne; A women rode out of a fogged forest and into a broken town, carrying many great abilities. She told the people there that she could not bring peace or hope to their lives, but she could teach them to smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    We're all held captive
    Out from the sun
    A sun that shines on only some
    We the meek are all in one
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Gasoline
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    ~Shy
    *Crush
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Omi 877682
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    "Five days since yesterday, I stopped pretending someone would give a damn. I also stopped pretending that being behind bars for one whole year out of the whole of my life sentence hasn't made me a bitter person. Because it has. Not belonging here is the only thought that echoes through my screaming mind. Being here eats me alive. Earning everything you deserve comes easily in jail and so does learning your place. My place, beneath some horny thirty-year old. Like I said 'eats' me alive." I had finally given up being sweet about this, if children's Rights though I needed a shrink to be in here, then why was I in the 'big' place anyway? I'm not stupid; it was here or baby jail. In one I would be considered the predator, in the other I'm the prey. Which do I deserve? No one deserves what I have to go through.
    "Thank you Tsukiyono, see you in a little bit."
    - - -
    So they headed me back towards my cell, just in time for dinner. The pure joy of waiting for the crap they call food exhilarates me. What is it today, brown mush, oh yay. With a heavy sigh I proceed down the line.
    "Hey, baby-doll come sit with me, right here," a sick blond man laughs at me pats his lap and turns to laugh with his 'friends.'
    "Ahaha, fuck you," I laugh back.
    "You may be, later," he sneers, going back to his slop.
    'Oh most likely' I sigh again, a splash of **soup** pouring thickly into my ceramic bowl.
    

~Flashback~

"But Persia, I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in three days." I followed the bearded man about my apartment panicky, "you can't take all my money again. If I'll starve you'll run out of money," smirking at the slight comment, I stopped talking just long enough for it to sink through his thick skull. Pulling nervously at the gold chain around my neck when he turned to glare at me. 

"I'm getting no money with you around Omi, I would do better without you." Growling, he returned to searching through my things. "Where in the fucking hell is the last one hundred Omi?!" in a move to catch me off guard, Persia slammed my head against the gray wall, hand around my neck.

"I don't know where it is," I struggle against his grip. "Get off me." 

~End Flashback~

I decided to sit at the back of the cafeteria, preferring to be by myself. Eyeing every soul who dares to glance at me, daring them to come over and play. But today, the new guy is putting on a show **again**. Really is a shame, I enjoy my attention. Lacking it make me crave it more. Harder. Wishing. My soup bubbles up at me, interrupting my day dream, dropping the spoon back into the mess, I stand and carry it over to the garbage, I wasn't feeling hungry. Not for food anyways. 

"Take me back, I wanna go back to my cell," approaching the guard, I notice the familiarity of the dark brown hair and easy-going stance.

"Hai, did you eat?" his eyes star down at my number. "82? Did you finally eat, Omi?" laughing, the guard takes me by the arm.

"Hai, Hidaka-san." I mumble, brushing a fallen bang behind my ear. "I tried to eat but it wouldn't matter, you wouldn't want me to enjoy puking my guts out later?"

"They're gonna take you back to the re-hab center you know, you wouldn't want that would you?" Now why would we want that, I ponder the thought and smile inwardly. I might get home sick … "Oh, you know what I heard today."

"No what," he can be so … well, stupid sometimes. 

"Talk around here, your getting a new cell mate," a new playmate? "Some kid that they don't want in baby jail." Stopping outside the bathroom/shower stalls, the guard put a finger to his mouth and "shhh" me, smiling. "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Okay," I smile back, trying my best to laugh in his face. "I wont tell anyone." The guard name Ken Hidaka knocked twice upon the door. "Why didn't you take me to my cell?"

"Your shower time little boy, you can go back to your cell after you clean up."

Well, anyways, one could probably guess what happens to me in the showers, and it aint clean. Walking as casually as I could in the steaming room, I catch Ken's eyes, giving him a smile. I really did consider this the gates of hell. My hell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schuldig 985614

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fear is something I've learned, stuck in this hellhole. Innocence means nothing to me. The boy in the cell next to me is a seventeen-year-old prostitute who killed his pimp. The man across abused his sister for six years. 

The first time I attempted to use my **power** in here was when I first got here. A man named Brad Crawford came in the same day. Sharing a cell with the tall man I figured he was the best advocate to attempt. Brad turned to me after a moment and politely told me "to get the fuck of his head."

The worst thing about my power is I can tell what kind of person you are by looking you right in the eye. It's hard to get to know someone if you already know how they think.

"Shuldig," a familiar voice snapped through my mind.

"Crawford," I smiled turning around. "What's up Bradley-boy?"

"Omi," he said simply, "Shower."

- - -

The worst thing about jail showers is the amount of people that stare at your ass. It wouldn't be that bad unless some of them were actually good looking. Apparently, though, that doesn't matter to Omi. He'll do anything to get laid and get a hundred. I don't suppose he knows any better but still, he's seventeen.

"Hey there, beautiful." I smirk when I finally spotted him. "Busy?"

"Yes," he snapped angrily.

"C'mon, baby. Let's get out of here." I smile down at his beautiful blue eyes, ignoring the annoyance in them.

"No!" he insisted I could tell he wasn't planning on moving, sighing I reached out with my mind to his. Moments later his small body fell into m arms and his mind shut down. I gently lifted him into a cradling position and carried him out side to where Bradley stood with both our uniforms. Oh, Omi, why do you do this to yourself? Why do you need us to prove to you that we care even if we don't let you sleep with us? Omi?

It was night before Omi awoke. "Schuldig," he hisses though the bars at my unmoving form. I didn't turn to him. I just pretended to sleep.

"Go back to bed, Chibi. You can bother him tomorrow," Yoji, a man across from Omi, whispered. Kudou Yoji is on of the most self-centered, egotistical, horny men I have ever met, in jail no less it amazes me how they out a man who rapes little boys next to a man-whore. If he ever touches Omi I'll break every bone in his body, starting with his dick.

- - -

"Good morning." Bradley nodded to me the next day, "we apparently are off today."

"If you mean what I think you …"

"Free time," he grimaced.

Free time was the worse possible thing in jail. One basketball, twenty-two men and someone always gets hurt. The worst part about 'free time' is they force you to play basketball. Another bad thing was both Omi and Yoji were on laundry duty. Alone. Locked in a room. If he touches him … 

- - -

Naoe Nagi arrived six-thirty that night. Another baby jail reject. Omi's newest cellmate. The kid was only fifteen and suffering withdrawal from heroin, ice, angel dust, ecstasy, and pretty much every other drug on the market. Omi's new best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well we really hope that maybe you liked it, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames, I am sure no one appreciates it, not just us. We are open to any suggestions, so hoped ya's liked it!

~Shy ^_~

*Crush -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Weiss or Schwarz as much as we loved to, if we did we wouldn't just be writing stories about them ~_~''' or the songs that we use for quotes this one is "And Justice For All" by Metallica don't own that either! Or the book quote Epitaph by James Siegel

Shy: Oh we are so glad to see that our story is liked, its such a wonderful feeling to please other people, isn't it Crush?

Crush: meh…

Shy: well anyways, hope you like this chapter as much as the other one ^^ 

: reading inside a book :

__

Dedicated to Sarah even if she's not going to read this; "Lightning streaked a blue velvet sky, crying a single raindrop, telling all who needed strength. Heaven is near. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Justice has been raped

Truth assassin

Rolls of red tape seal your lips

Now you're done in

Their money tips her scales again

Make your deal

Just what is truth? I cannot tell

Cannot feel 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gasoline

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Shy

*Crush

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It'll be quick I promise," emerald eyes stared at me with a sickening thirst. "I'll make it worth your while." 

"The only way you'll make it worth my while is paying me," I laughed, picking up another bag of orange clothing. "And that is the thing keeping you from my ass." I always love to tease.

"No Omi," Yoji rolled my name about his tongue in a singsong way. "The only thing that's keeping me from raping you is the amount of diseases you have. I only want your mouth," he brushes his hand across my cheek so that my skin tingles.

"What makes you think my mouth is any cleaner?' I smile, biting my bottom lip, and let my tongue slide smoothly over the top one.

"Slut," he sneers and leaves me, the doors swinging as he lets them fall shut being him.

- - -

: The syringe was filled with water and air, the two basic elements of life. He relished the irony – saw almost beautiful symmetry at work here. And God breathed air into Adam. But what God gives, God can take back. : Did I love this book or did I love this book? No, but I enjoyed it. I enjoy just sitting and reading _sometimes._ However, this time is not one of _those_ times. Sitting across from me, the new kid, Nagi. Watching me with this insanely, annoying, stupid, grin on his face. And until just this moment it wasn't bothering me. "Okay, what are you staring at?"

"What do you think I'm staring at, shit head," his voice slurs and his grin grows wider.

"Are you high?" I ask, laughing on the inside.

"No, I'm good."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I close the book, and stare him the eyes. They're faded and glazed over. 

He thinks for a moment and nods.

"Liar, they wouldn't let you in with it on you." He had to be lying.

"Why do you think I had to come here?" Nagi smirks, almost as if he's proud to be here. "Cuz' I wouldn't stop bringin' in the merchandise."

"How'd you get it all of it?" I ask in skepticism.

"My dad," he shoots back quickly, cocking his head to the side.

I sigh, "Geez kid, you're sure messed." Finally going back to my book I give the blue-eyed boy a one over. Yeah, this ones going to be bringin' the merchandise all right, on my turf. He's not gonna like it here for long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schuldig

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was having a seizure. The guards tried to hold Nagi down but no avail. Heroin withdrawal was bad, I know that, but I didn't quiet realize how bad until now. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his body quaked as if he were a creature of electricity. Omi sat to the side of the cell, pretending not to watch Nagi's convulsions.

Eventually Nagi's seizures stopped. He lay, slick with sweat on the dirt-covered floor breathing heavily. At his side, only one guard remained, Ken Hidaka. He held the young boy's head gently in his lap, stroking the brown hair that fell into his night-blue eyes.

"He'll be ok." Brad smiled at me, taking my arm. "We have cooking detail with him in an hour, Hidaka-san. Will you please escort him to the kitchen then?" Ken nodded and picked Nagi up. 

- - -

We didn't see Nagi again until we were standing over a pot of boiling oatmeal. The kid was fine, he walked in right as Brad and I were arguing over the temperature, and said, "Bradley pull the silver spoon out of your ass and help me with the eggs." Brad didn't speak again.

"Hey, kid." I said, "Good to see you're ok."

"Yeah," he smiled briefly. 

"Schu?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"The guy across from you, the pirate guy, what's he in for?" Farfie. The pirate guy. He'd like that one. Farfie had been here almost as long as Omi. No one knew why, only that he's here for his life. Try having a conversation with him, I dare ya. He's as hard as a rock and about as sane. He likes his knives though.

"I'm not quite sure," I smile.

- - -

"Hey, Farf." I said as I sat down across from the Irishman. He was intently studying his plastic utensils.

"Did your hurt God today?" he asks without looking up.

"I did." I look up in time to see Kudou and Omi sit down.

"I'll have to reward you, then." Farfie laughs before licking the plastic knife. We all knew what he meant.

"You will," Yoji winked.

"Will what?" Nagi sat on my other side as Bradley sat next to Omi.

"Nothing legal, baby." Yoji licked his lips as a red head took his place next to Omi. We were known, the seven of us, for being the most diverse group in the jail. A rapist, abuser, psycho, cheat, prostitute, druggie, and an assaulter. Not your usual group…

- - - 

"Schu?"

"Yes, Nagi?"

"Why are you in here?"

I didn't know what to say. I tried to kill someone, didn't succeed and got assault with a deadly weapon? No.

"Attempted murder," that at least sounded better.

"Did you do it?"

"No," I lied. "Everyone here's innocent chibi." 

"Except me."

"Except you," I laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owari for now ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So was it as worth your while at the last chapter? We really hope so! Cuz we really really wanna go somewhere with this one lol! 

Shy: you did good Crush!

Crush: meh…

Shy: she's good *huggles her Omi doll* see ya's!

Crush: later people….


	3. Chapter 3

Ks u Disclaimer: We don't own Weiss or Schwarz as much as we loved to, if we did we wouldn't just be writing stories about them ~_~''' or the song this time is "Hate To Say I Told Ya So" By Hives from the SpiderMan soundtrack.

Shy: This chapter is my fav...so unexpected.

Crush: Meh....

Shy: You say that too much.

Crush: ........................................Meh.......................--"

__

Dedicated to Chelsey: My strength among the worst of times, my friend among the best. My confident forever. She jumps into your life and you're stuck with her until you learn to love her. Even if she doesn't read this I know she'd enjoy knowing we thought of her, even for a moment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Do what I please

Gonna spread the disease

Because I wanna call the shots

For the "no's" and the "not's"

Because I wanna

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gasoline

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~Shy  
*Crush

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Omi

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Now don't forget tomorrow, right after dinner again." Right behind me, the man dressed in a blue uniform smiled brightly. As he stretched his arm around me to open my cell door, he moved close to my ear and breathed, "Have a good night beautiful." 

"Thanks." I smiled at him waving as he left, winking at me.

"You even sleep with the guards, huh?" Nagi sat on my cot, reading my book. "Anything for money or anything to get laid?"

"Both." I said leaning against the wall, I wouldn't be able to sit down for a couple of days.

"Would you fuck with me?" his eyes darkened, and a cruel smirk played on his lips.

"Would you pay me?" I had never slept with someone younger than me.

"Would you be worth my money?"

"That's for you to decide." pushing myself away from the wall, I went to claim my book.

"I said, would you be worth my money?" he holds the book out of my reach.

~Flashback~

"Hirofumi was one of my best customers! I let you have a shot at him and what do you do?" I held my stinging cheek as tears burned the corners of my eyes, "You cry, goddamit! You fucking cry."

"I – I'm sorry Persia-san, I just wasn't ready," chocking out sobs, I sat down on the only bed in my shadowed hotel room.

"He didn't pay as much as he usually does," growling something under his breath, my pimp shakes his head, and rubs his temples. "Well your going to learn. Come here," I did as I was told. "Turn around."

~End Flashback~

Frustrated I slap Nagi across the head, "give me my book."

"Answer my question."

"I can't, I never fucked myself. Just ask somebody else," I grab my book, when he stops to contemplate my answer.

"Well that shouldn't be to hard, everyone's been with you," chuckling, the sable haired boy goes over to the bars and calls to the red head, sitting in silence across the hall. "Hey, what's your name?" The man only glares in return. "Aya, I mean," they lock eyes. "You been with Omi?"

Suddenly though, from the other side of the hall calss another man, I can't seem to place a name to. 

"I've been with Omi, little boy." As soon as Nagi's called 'little boy,' he shuts down and stops listening. Soon echoes follow, my name being called left and right, along with numerous rude insults. But hey, it was their money.

"Do any of those answer your question, little boy?" I laugh.

"Well, all I got from that is how dirty you are," he laughs back, trying to insult me.

"You're probably more dirty then I am," I cough, rolling my eyes.

"Am not," Nagi almost pouts.

"Are to!" I push.

"Boys, boys," Schuldig coos. "Now, is that a good reason to fight? Both of you can be dirty, ne?"

"Shut up, ass."

"Yes, pumpkin." 

As the moon rose high in the sky for all those to see, all the light to our 'home' fell dim. A signal of 'time for bed,' even though I probably wouldn't sleep at all. There are to many things in my dreams, and I would rather face a tiresome day, _again_, then the things that hunt me in my mind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Schuldig

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Good morning, Schu." Nagi says to me as a guard unlocks my cell. I step out and towards the boy.

"You and Omi still fighting, Chibi?" I take his arm and guide him away from Omi and Yoji.

"Meh … " The young boy smiles up at me.

"Schuldig!" Bradley comes up behind me, "Shower, Omi … "

"What's going on?" Nagi looks up curiously.

"Nothing." I run down the hallway to where the sewer-like showers were. Just a I step in I find Omi kneeling in front of a man known throughout the jail as 'Takatori.'

Without thinking I rip the man away from him, flinging him into the cement wall. Takatori slumps to the ground in a heap of unconsciousness.

"What did you do that for?" Omi snaps, from his kneeling position on the grimy scum covered floor. I kneel in front of him.

"Omi … " I whisper, brushing a hand attentively down his left cheek. He presses his face closer to my fingers. I bring my hand to his chin and tilt his head up, gently placing my lips on his. I slowly force my tongue between his parting lips. 

We part moments later, both panting. Omi had placed both hands on my naked chest. He wasn't looking at me, he couldn't I suppose. It was then full realization finally hit me full force. And then the guards came.

- - -

"I want you to spend a night in the hole, prisoner 985614." The Warden paced angrily in front of me.

- - -

Life is a series of hits and misses, its chalk full of bad places at bad times. The "hole" as they call it is a cement room with no lights, no bed, no toilet. The room reeks of piss and sweat.

But that wasn't on my mind. Omi was. No surprises there. I kissed him. He kissed me back. There is no way that I am gay! I didn't kiss Omi Tsukiyono I didn't. I didn't. I didn't. I could even admit to myself. 

- - -

"I'm proud of you, Schu-schu!" Farfie tells me the next morning. "You hurt God and Takatori!"

"Thanks, Farf." I laugh, pre-occupied. 

"Morning, Schuldig." Bradley walked to my side, "did you have a nice night?"

"Sure." 

"Well, you'd better get going, you're on duty in Manx's office with Omi." Oh, lovely, medical duty with Omi. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Owari again for nows!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shy: yahoo! Thanx for all the reviews it makes me feel special @_@

Crush: it makes me feel proud ^_^

Shy: hopes ya's liked this chapter 2 it took a while to get up Ahaha … er … *doges Crush's new shoe*

Crush: Your fault, not mine…

Shy: Yes it was urs!

Crush: It's never my fault….

  
September (Crush's muse): *waves her wand and no sound comes from the two of them*

Crush*Shy: *Chase September*

Shy: REVIEWWWWWW!


	4. Chapter 4

Heya!!!! Good morning to all! Here's the very, very long awaited chapters of Gasoline!!! *yawns* Lucky all of you guys…I woke up early just to type em' these were written so long ago…I was just to lazy to type them…before.  
  
We really hope you enjoy these 2 chapters, who know when the others will get up lol gomen minna-san…Shy and Crush aren't working so well together at the moment. ^-^;;;;; but here's chapter 4 and 5 toodles ~Shy  
  
PS thank you everyone for all of your reviews! They are so greatly appreciated!   
  
Bri, April Aries, Lovely Beast, Silver Thorn, Mandy, chibi nezu, Rae Maxwell, Her Perfidious Kiss, Saiai Yohji, liina, koneko bombay! amina_yuy, The enternally genki Fuyu-chan, zs, ~*Blanch*~, Lady Shadow-san, and last but definitely not least Little Wing (Big thanx for all of you who came back for more 2 thanx!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
We can only hope that these chapters are what you were hoping for.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Weiss…as much as we wanna *pouts* or the quote we used from Jann Arden's "Insensitive"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really should have known  
  
By the chill in your embrace  
  
The expression on your face  
  
That told me maybe you might have  
  
Some advice to give  
  
On how to be  
  
Insensitive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gasoline  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Shy  
*Crush  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden, Schu?" It would have to be an hour by now since he had spoken to me.  


"No-no reason," he picks up another box of empty bottles.  
  
"Why are you stuttering," I smile down at him, from where I sit on the medical office desk.  
  
"I'm just absorbed in my work,"  
  
"Since when?" I play with my bangs, hoping to catch his attention, without any progress. "You wanna play?" moving so that my back presses against the wall and I can sit cross-legged.  
  
"No Omi, don't wanna play!" Schu shouts at me.  
  
"You sure seemed to wanna play yesterday Schu."  
  
"What," finally glancing up at me with cold green eyes, the red-head gives me full attention.   
  
"Yesterday in the showers, Schu, when you wouldn't let me finish off Reigi. (tehe just for April Aries!) You remember, you kissed me?" I was beginning to get snotty, not appreciating him playing with my mind.   
  
"I wasn't playing Omi, I meant that kiss," nervously, he goes back to work, leaving me blank for a couple minutes.  
  
Though the sound of our silence begins to give me a headache.  
  
"People in here, Schu, don't know how to love. I don't do it for free."   
  
"Do you even know how?" Schu finishes, leaving me. No, I don't believe I do.  
  
- - -   
  
I haven't got the guts to go apologize to Schu…for pissing him off, yet. I suppose though, it's probably because he pissed me off to.   
  
"You not feeling good again?" I smirk as Nagi pukes into the hole we have as a toilet, for about the tenth time I've seen today. "One would really think you would have learned by now."  
  
"Shut the f-" he's cut off as he gags again – make that the eleventh.  
  
"Dinner time boys," Ken appears at our cell and unlocks it with a smile brightly printed on his face.  
  
"Don't even mention-" Nagi starts.  
  
"I heard it was hamburger stew."  
  
Twelfth.  
  
- - -  
  
Everyone seems to be quiet at dinner tonight, they couldn't all know that me and Schu fought. That couldn't be why.   
  
"So," I begin.  
  
"You always know that I would play with you Omi," Yoji smiles at me. Never mind. I decide not answer and go back to poking at my food.  
  
"Are you done 82?" My newest customer approaches. I catch Nagi staring from across the table.  
  
"I guess so," I sigh.  
  
"Then common I'll take you back to your cell," the guard twists his hands, either nervous or excited.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
Right now wasn't exactly the greatest time for me, but if one has priorities, they must attend to them. Schu will be my 'tomorrow priority.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schuldig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why I continuously seem to mess up I know not. I cant seem to explain to Omi that I love him. there, I said it. I'm in love with him. _People in here do know how to love, I don't do it for free._   
  
He's wrong though. Because I love him.   
  
- - -  
  
"Get off him." A shout brought me out my reverie. I blinked in the darkness, finding nothing.   
  
"Off, Reiji." The guard shouts again.   
  
"Your up Schuldig?" Brad asks from the cot above me. "He took Nagi." Brad whispered. "Takatori couldn't get Omi so he took Nagi."  
  
"Get the hell off him, Reiji!" Ken shouts, I recognized the brunette's voice.   
  
And soon after I recognized the sound of a gunshot.  
  
"Hidaka! That was unnecessary." I heard the warden screech.   
  
- - -  
  
"It always hurts like a bitch the first time." Omi comforted Nagi the next night. "Maybe you should've looked at Takatori, woulda scared him off."  
  
"Piss off," Nagi hisses, rolling onto his back, "FUCK!" he shouts, returning to lay on his stomach. "Stupid fat man."  
  
"I'm surprised…" Omi smiled.  
  
"About what?" I heard Nagi hiss again.  
  
"Ken saving you," Omi smirks. "Cuz ya know, sleeping with Reiji and all."  
  
"Fuck off." Nagi hisses, turning to me. "Schu, have you heard anything about Ken?"  
  
I smile thinly, "no, sorry." Nagi, Omi, Brad, Farfie and I all awaited news about Ken in our cells the next day.  
  
"I'm proud of Hidaka," Farfie spoke up. "He hurt God. Killed one of God's children…God is crying." The Irishman smiles insanely. "Don't worry, Nagi."  
  
"That's enough, Farafello." Brad turns to glare at him.   
  
I took the opportunity to look at Omi. He was watching Nagi with mild curiosity. Must've noticed my gaze, because he turns and mouths, "see something you want?"  
  
I shake my head slightly and turn to Nagi. "Hey, chibi, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, chibi, are you ok?" Omi mocks as Nagi throws a book in his direction.  
  
"Just. Fucking. Peachy." He growls, "my ass hurts, my pride hurts, my dignity hurts and I can't get up and strangle Omi."  
  
"Oh, geez, feel the love…" Omi smiles down at Nagi, before jumping away from a speeding pen.  
  
"God is sobbing," Farfie cackles menacingly. "He doesn't want to see Takatori Reiji so soon!"  
  
"Uh, Farf…" Yoji says as he saunters. "God's laughing."  
  
"Just you wait, Yoji," Farfie grins crazily. "God will scream. God will yell. And God will break down and cry your blood."  
  
"Ok then." Yoji turns away, leaving as quickly as he came.   
  
"I wonder how Ken is. "Brad says a moment later.  
  
"He's fine," a new voice speaks up and we all turn to see as a handcuffed Ken was marched into the jail. "Dont you all have free time now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owari for this chapter….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think that next chapter is better…we just had to get this one in so everything was beginning to be pulled together. These take the longest time to type! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar probs!!  
  
Crush: Ah, the long awaited chapter 4. Well, I'm going to take a quick second to thank you all for your support of this story. I'd also like to apologize for the amount of time it took to get this out, like Shy said, we weren't getting a long for a good portion of the time you spent waiting. Later, ~Crush


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo again here's chapter 5.lol we just made up ^-^ PS PS~! if any of you remember the story I think its called Do You Love me...it was a song fic in every chapter with Roxette songs I just absolutely loved it but it got killed when ff.net cut all the NC-17 stories *pouts* if you know where I can red it again please email us at shy_crush@hotmail.com !!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: you know it! Don't own No Doubt's " You Can Do lt"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So many here  
  
next to gone  
  
breaking into this sad  
  
sad song.  
  
Boy  
  
for you it's hard to take  
  
cuz the pill has an awful taste.  
  
Just open up and swallow down  
  
One more time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gasoline  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dedication: To anyone who's ever fallen in love and been forced to run away, to anyone who's ever been told they were loved and were unable to love back. And finally to anyone who's ever known the pain of heartbreak. Things are always harder when you have trouble accepting them. You will always fall in love again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Shy  
  
*Crush  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me, do you believe that anywhere inside my disgusting fucked up mind, there might be a real person? I, in pure truth, have no idea.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"God dammit Omi! You're a fucking whore. How much goddamn respect do you think you can get?!" he yelled. "How much do you think you deserve?" he laughed, one of those hollow laughs.the kind that means they really don't care what you think.  
  
"I-I," I stumbled loosing whatever ground I might have held in the 'discussion.'  
  
"I-I," Persia mimics me, pretending to dry a tear. "What does wrong mama's boy don't, like his nickname? Whore?"  
  
"I'm not a whore!" And when did I ever really have a mother? She died when I was ten."  
  
"Oh, well then, when have ever been with a woman? Or better yet, on top?"  
  
"Stop being an ass," I rolled my eyes and turned away, but Persia caught my wrist, and turned me back to face him again. (Shy: *jumps up and down* isn't it cute the way Omi says Persia with his Japanese voice!!)  
  
"Tell me what your really thinking, right now." Persia's other hand took my waist, pulling me closer.  
  
"I'm thinking of a way to get you the hell off of me!" I pulled away. Persia standing so he could look down at me with a sickening chiding look, "You fuck little kids remember?"  
  
"But you are a little kid, my beautiful Omi. That's why men love to fuck you little body all the way into next year. And you're damn stupid. If you weren't stupid, you wouldn't know me."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
He was right. Like always. Everything, everyone is always just the same.  
  
"Hey there, earth to Tsukiyono," Ken's voice drives me out of thought. I give him a look and he smiles shyly. "I just though-"  
  
"That I would like to play ball with the boys. My pals?" I cut him off. "I don't play sports Ken. It's not my style."  
  
"Well sorry, Ms. Universe. I was just thinking-"  
  
"That I would just love to have fun playing ball..? No, you thought wrong."  
  
As usual.  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
I watch as five of my 'groupies' start talking off bets with the other team. Cigarettes, money. Respect.  
  
"I'll bet for you bitch!" A large Latino man points a fat finger in my direction.  
  
"Hey! You watch your mouth!" I see Schu push him.  
  
"Aw, common Schu," Yoji steps between them. "Omi don't mind, do-ya Omi?" Emerald eyes stare, daring me to hurt Schu some more.  
  
Letting my head droop to look at my feet, I shake my head no. Why should I care? I'm only a whore. Remember?  
  
"See," Yoji slaps Schu's back with the same friendship gesture as Ken did me. Everyone knows the red-head hates the blonde with a passion. "Now, what's in it for us?"  
  
A dampened breeze comes up from behind giving my bare arms goose bumps, and the hairs on my neck stand on end. My hair brushes across my face, and I smile.  
  
It's going to rain, I can smell it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schuldig  
  
(we made this part into a sorta song fic thing, we just found words that fit it so well, the song does 2. Delerium's-Heaven's Earth)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Personally, I never really liked sports of any kind. Neither did Aya, Bradley or Farfie. Ken liked soccer, not basketball. Yoji of course couldn't play or at least he wouldn't. Leaving it up to us. Nearby Omi leaned against the wall, watching us all intently. Secretly, I think he wanted us to lose.  
  
// I know you want me  
  
But caution inspires. //  
  
'Schuldig' Brad's voice snaps through my mind. I turn to him. I hadn't used my gift since the first day I got here and now he thought it would be useful.  
  
"What?" I reply aloud. Farf, Ken and Aya all turn to me in curiosity, surprise and mild annoyance.  
  
"Come here." Brad told them. They came slowly all watching me warily. "Schuldig can do something none of us can.." he began as I stopped listening and glanced at Omi. Cerulean blue eyes met my own immediately. The look he gave me distinctly read, "I dare you."  
  
// You're tamed indifference, Wont' challenge me //  
  
Smiling I speak into his mind, 'See something you like?' Omi's face paled as he continued to stare at me. His eyes widen in surprise when he realized that my lips had indeed not moved.  
  
'Fuckin' telepath,' he replies, anger raging on his features. 'So Schu, are you going to try to be my knight in shining armor, or what?' he continues.  
  
// Could it be  
  
Loves what you deny me //  
  
'Why would I do that?'  
  
'Because,' he smiled maliciously 'You love me, remember?'  
  
// Could it be  
  
Loves what you deny me? //  
  
"Schu?!" Ken called out, "Play, dammit!"  
  
'You don't know much, child.' I say to Omi, 'In fact you know a lot less than you seem to think.' I shut the connection and returned to the game.  
  
// This spoiled seduction  
  
intoxicates thee //  
  
The nearby guard called out the five-minute warning. Ken picked up the dirty ball and tossed it to me, catching it I began down the court towards Aya. Half way there Firefly, a tall black man with more lighters than I've need in my 13 year smoking career, caught up to me.  
  
He reached for the ball, I turned to throw it at Aya, but Omi caught my eye. A cigarette dangling from his fingers as his other hand clung to the back of Yoji's neck. Firefly got the ball.  
  
// So balanced on my halo  
  
You long secretly //  
  
Brad suddenly came up from behind and whispered "You shouldn't let it get to you. In fact, you should expect this kind of thing."  
  
"Brad-"  
  
"He's a prostitute, Schu, and Yoji is Yoji."  
  
Aya's voice popped into my mind, "Just keep your mind on the game."  
  
Trying to push the image of Omi and Yoji out of my mind, I went back to my teammates. Nagi had come down and was sitting quietly on the cement, scratching the score onto the pavement with rocks. His cigarette hanging, forgotten from his lower lip as he watched Ken, silently marking three points for us. 12-12.  
  
He gives me a quick wave before taking a deep drag from his cigarette. And just as the guard called out the two-minute warning the rain began to fall.  
  
// Could it, could it be  
  
Loves what you deny me  
  
Could it be  
  
Loves what you deny me //  
  
Brad finally decides to take charge and grabbed the ball, shooting a lay up and landing on his right ankle. (Crush: poor little Braddy-kins, this is why basketball is a bad sport. Shy: *laughing so so hard* could you see him fall, just ah!.ground *laughs louder*) "Fuck!" he exclaimed, trying to stand and failing. 15-12 and we were down a player. The rain was falling heavy, drenching us all in a matter of seconds.  
  
Again I caught sight of Omi and Yoji. Omi holding the glowing cigarette to his lips as Yoji trailed down his neck. He caught my eyes, sticking up his middle finger lazily.  
  
// Everything was spinning  
  
Don't deny yourself  
  
'cuz I know what you want //  
  
Without Brad we were crushed. Two minutes later we lost 15-24. Firefly went up Yoji, saying "you're playing with my toy."  
  
Omi glanced my way, and I heard 'People in here don't know how to love. And I don't do it for free.'  
  
'Omi,' I replied, sullen.  
  
'Don't, Schu. Don't love me.'  
  
// Don't deny me  
  
We will be together //  
  
'Why not?' I questioned. Yoji and Firefly continued to discuss payment.  
  
'Because,' his face fell, 'I don't know how to love either. I've been doing this for so long.'  
  
// So try to run love  
  
But you won't get away //  
  
'Omi-' I say again.  
  
'Don't you dare feel sorry for me! Don't you dare pity me!' he eyes flew into a rage. Now Firefly and Yoji were watching the silent exchange with mild curiosity.  
  
'Tell me you don't love me.' I had been setting myself up for heartbreak, I really was. I needed too hear him say it, I needed to hear it.  
  
// Could it, could it be  
  
Loves what you deny me? //  
  
"Come along, Omi," Firefly laughed, "I've got plans for you."  
  
"I guess your little slut will be busy," Yoji smirked when they were out of earshot.  
  
I snapped. I punched, kicked, jabbed at him. I couldn't hold back, attacking blindly. The guards pulled me off almost instantly, both of us breathing hard, bloody and bruised.  
  
"Let his go!" A female voice shouts, "That one, take him to Manx," She gestured to Yoji. "And this one, I want him showered, changed and in my office in half and hour."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Christy." The guard relies mechanically. From the corner of my eye I could see Omi walking away expressionless.  
  
// Could it be  
  
Loves what you deny me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Gomen if this wasn't what you were looking for minna-san ^-^;;; it took for a long time to change words because somebody didn't write their part in first person *rubs temple* your turn to type them up next time I think..ne ways.hope you like it a little.constructive criticism is welcome AND SO ARE GOOD REVIEWS!!!!. Flames will be fun to send to Bri ^-^ toodles!!! 


End file.
